tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeep Grand Cherokee
The Jeep Grand Cherokee is a mid-size SUV produced by the Jeep division of Chrysler. Development The Grand Cherokee's origins date back to 1983 when American Motors (AMC) engineers were designing a successor to the smaller Jeep Cherokee (XJ). . Three outside (non-AMC) designers—Larry Shinoda, Adam Clenet, and Giorgetto Giugiaro—were under contract with AMC to create and build a clay model of the Cherokee replacement, then known as the "XJC" project. However, the basic design for the Cherokee's replacement was well under way by AMC's in-house designers and the 1989 Jeep Concept 1 show car foretold the basic design. The Grand Cherokee was the first Chrysler-badged Jeep product. Development work for the new model continued and Chrysler employees (after the 1987 buyout of AMC) were eager for a late-1980s release date; however, CEO Lee Iacocca was pushing for redesigned Chrysler minivans, thus delaying the Grand Cherokee's release until late 1992 as an Explorer competitor. Unlike the Explorer, the Grand Cherokee utilized monocoque (unibody) construction, whereas the Explorer was a derivative of the Ranger pickup with a separate body-on-frame. The Grand Cherokee debuted in grand fashion at the January 1992 North American International Auto Show in Detroit, Michigan. Then Chrysler president Bob Lutz drove Detroit mayor, Coleman Young, up the steps of Cobo Hall and through a plate glass window to show off the new vehicle. Sales of the 1993 model year Grand Cherokee began in April 1992. Production of the Grand Cherokee started shortly afterward in the purpose-built Jefferson North Assembly in Detroit, Michigan, United States. European Grand Cherokees are manufactured in Austria by Magna Steyr. ZJ (1993–1998) |frame_style = border:none; padding: 0; |title_style = |list_style = text-align:left;display:none; |1 = |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }} 4.0 L ''Power Tech '' I6 |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = }}5.2 L Magnum V8 5.9 L Magnum V8 2.5 L 425 OHV I4 | transmission = 4-speed Aisin AW-4 automatic 5-speed Aisin AX-15 manual 4-speed 42RE automatic 4-speed 44RH automatic 4-speed 44RE automatic 4-speed 46RH automatic 4-speed 46RE automatic | length = 1993–95: 1996–98: | width = 1993-95: 1996–98: | height = 67.3 (1709 mm)| weight = I6: V8: | wheelbase = }} The ZJ models, manufactured from 1992 to 1998, originally came in three trim levels: Base, Laredo, and Limited. The Base model offered core features such as full instruments, cloth interior, a standard five-speed manual transmission, while soon gaining the moniker SE name in 1994. Creature comforts like power windows and locks were not standard equipment on the SE, although conveniences like these were finally included in 1995; a somewhat contrasting pricetag with minimal production numbers resulted with low consumer demand and dropping the now-uncommon bare-bone model forever. Additional standard features of note for that time included a driver-side air bag and four-wheel anti-lock braking system (ABS). The Laredo was the mid-scale model (essentially becoming base model after 1996), standard features included added body cladding power windows, power door locks, and cruise control; exterior features displayed a medium grey plastic lower body paneling and five-spoke aluminum wheels. The Limited was the premium model, with the lower body paneling being the same color as the vehicle color. The Limited also boasted standard features such as leather seating, optional power sunroof, mirrors, seats, and remote keyless entry system; heated mirrors, and heated seats, a basic onboard computer; and waffle-like cast aluminum wheels. The Country version was also offered between 1993 and 1997. They were generally painted "Champagne Pearl" or black. It came with 4WD and a 4.0 straight-6. Package groups that could be added to or were included with the various trim levels included: Convenience, Fog Lamp / Skid Plate, Lighting, Luxury, Power, Security, Trailer/Towing. In 1995 the performance of the V8 engine was upgraded to from 285 previously. 1996 brought cosmetic changes ranging from improved body modeling (grille, bumpers), and integrated foglights; interior features added dual airbags and increased fabric quality for seating. At the same time, the "Grand Cherokee" fender emblems in the American Motors-typeface dating back to 1974 were replaced with the typeface used on other Chrysler vehicles. The AMC 4.0 L straight-6 engine, able to tow , was also refined, through minimal loss in power but gained more torque and presented quieter operation. Limited models that year and onward had more luxury items such as driver placement memory, remote radio control from the steering wheel, and variable assist while driving and parking. Between 1996-98, the export Grand Cherokee Laredo (marketed for Japan) had the optional Aspen package (source: The Story of Jeep). 4x4 Four-wheel drive systems included Command-Trac, a part-time unit offering temporary 4-wheel assistance; Command-Trac was dropped from lineup in conjunction with the SE trim in 1996. Selec-Trac had the option of either full-time or part-time operation; both shift-on-the-fly Command-Trac and Selec-Trac were already available for the Cherokee, and they were adapted to the Grand Cherokee. Exclusive to the Grand Cherokee was the introduction of Quadra-Trac system with permanent all-time four-wheel assistance. This was optional on all models. Low-range required using a manual shift lever for all three systems. Suspension The Quadra-Coil suspension was standard and featured a solid axle multi-link coil spring design. By allowing the locating arms to positively control axle positions the handling attributes were improved. An available "Up Country" package was offered. The suspension package included heavier duty German made gas charged shocks installed upside down, taller coil springs and longer bump stops. Ground clearance was increased by one inch. Awards The Grand Cherokee V8 was on Car and Driver magazine's Ten Best list and was Motor Trend magazine's Truck of the Year for 1993. It was also Petersen's 4x4 of the Year in 1993, 1996 (with the redesigned NV249 transfer case), 1998 (with the newly available 5.9L V-8), 1999 (with its acclaimed 2nd generation model), 2001 (with the new 5-speed transmission), and 2005 (with its 3rd generation model). Models * 1993–1995 — Base "SE" * 1993–1998 — Laredo * 1993–1998 — Limited * 1995–1997 — Orvis "Limited Edition" * 1997–1998 — TSi * 1993 Grand Wagoneer * 1998 5.9 Limited Engines Special edition ZJs Throughout its lifetime, there were several different "one-off" and special edition models of the ZJ. The following highlights several of these. Jeep Grand Wagoneer (1993) For 1993 alone, Jeep carried over the Grand Wagoneer name for a special luxury version of the Grand Cherokee with both the 4.0L I6 and the 5.2 L V8 engines, this marked the last appearance for the Grand Wagoneer in the Jeep lineup. Having all the features of the Limited, it featured a simulated wood grain body cladding, along with special Grand Wagoneer badging, and a unique leather interior. This Jeep was the most costly of the line up, and was produced in limited numbers. The Orvis Edition (1995–1997) The Orvis (1995–1997) was a Grand Cherokee Limited package that featured an exterior color scheme of Moss Green, or in 1997 the (less common) Light Driftwood, with roan red and maize side strip accents (1995). Moss Green paint accents on the road wheels (matching the moss green body color) and the special "Orvis" brand badging were the only significant exterior visual differences. In performance, the 5.2 V8 engine became standard, but was available with a 4.0 inline 6-cylinder engine. Also, all Orvis editions were installed with tow hooks and the Up-Country suspension group. However, the interior was special. Two-tone green and tan leather seats were complemented with roan red accent piping and Orvis insignia. There was a slight difference between the 1996 and 1997 years' interior compared to each other. The 1996 had a black dash where the 1997 had a tan dash, The Orvis Edition luxury trim package was optional on the Limited version, and when equipped with all the other options was the most expensive of all the Grand Cherokee versions until 1998 when the 5.9 Limited was introduced. Production numbers of the Orvis Editions are: * 1995: 10,020 * 1996: 2,341 * 1997: 2,733 TSi (1997–1998) A sporty TSi model (1997–1999) briefly debuted, exterior features included single color body paneling, with lower indigo blue striping and TSi accent similar to that found on the Eagle Talon model. They could only be ordered in select colors, which included Black, Platinum, and Deep Amethyst. TSi packages came equipped with 5 spoke alloy wheels, 225/70R16 tires, sport tuned suspension and steering, fog lights, Luxury group, featuring: "Highland" perforated leather seats, overhead computer, power driver's seat and a premium sound system with steering wheel mounted controls. The 4.0 litre I6 and the 5.2 litre V8 were the only two available engines in this package. The TSi was priced between the Laredo and the Limited; however, it was comparatively unpopular and a limited number were sold. The 5.9 L Limited ZJ (1998) The 5.9 Limited was a Jeep Grand Cherokee produced only for the 1998 model year, having more luxury and performance than that of the regular Limited. Chrysler manufactured nearly a quarter million Grand Cherokees in 1998. Of those, fewer than fifteen thousand were 5.9s. It housed a Magnum 5.9 LV8 engine with an output of and of torque, going from zero to in only 7.3 secondsPeterson's 4-wheel & Off-road, February 1998, at 81 (Motor Trend measured this at a slightly faster 6.8 secondsMotor Trend, January 1998, page 51), making it the quickest SUV available that year. The performance of the 1998 5.9 L V8 has been surpassed by Jeep only with the introduction of the 2006 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8, which housed a 6.1 L Hemi Engine.See edmunds.com/cars/reviews/jgcsrt8 The 5.9 Jeep Grand Cherokee was named the 1998 four-wheel drive vehicle of the year by Petersen's 4-Wheel & Off-Road Magazine.'' Petersen's 4-Wheel & Off-Road Magazine'', February 1998, at 81 The 5.9 Limited was available only in Deep Slate, Stone White, and Bright Platinum. Other features separated the 5.9 from the standard Limited model including:ID. * Functioning heat-extracting hood louvers * Revised grill with mesh grille inserts * Five-spoke alloy Ultrastar wheels * Black-wall tires * An improved premium 180 watt, 10 speaker Infinity stereo system * A rear speaker bar for additional Infinity speakers * Calf-grain, soft leather seats and trim * Leather door inserts * Leather shift handle, e-brake and transfer case handle * Enhanced faux wood trim throughout, additionally around the transmission shift handle base * A full-leather spare tire cover with multiple pockets * A center leather armrest in the rear seat * A lower-profile roof rack that eliminated squeaking problems found on the base 5.2 L limited * Molded rocker panels The Grand Cherokee 5.9 further included additional performance-enhancing features including: * A stronger 46RE transmission than the 5.2 * Quadratrac heavy duty NV249 transfer case * Standard trac-lock rear differential * An electric fan * A high-output 150A alternator * Lower restriction exhaust and chrome plated exhaust tip ;Further Statistics from Motor Trend January, 1998:Motortrend, January 1998 WJ (1999–2004) 2001-03: 2004: | width = 1999–2000 & 2004: 2001–03: | height = 1999–2000 & 2004: 2001–03: | weight = | wheelbase = }} The redesigned WJ 1999 Grand Cherokee shared just 127 parts with its predecessor (mostly fasteners). The spare tire was relocated from the side of the cargo compartment to under the floor. The two heavy pushrod V8 engines were replaced by Chrysler's then-new PowerTech. This engine produced less torque than the V8s but was lighter, offered better fuel economy, and provided similar on road performance figures (the 23-gallon fuel tank was replaced with one of a 20.5-gallon capacity). The Inline 6 engine was also updated in 1999. A redesign of the intake manifold added . While other Jeep vehicles used the Mopar 5 x 4.5 bolt circle, this was the first Jeep following the 1987 Chrysler buyout to receive a wider bolt pattern: – 5 x 5. A notable feature available in this generation was the automatic four wheel drive option called Quadra-Drive, which employed the New Venture Gear NV247 transfer case. This two-speed chain-driven transfer case uses a gerotor, a clutch pack coupled to a hydraulic pump, to transfer torque between the front and rear axles. The transfer case contains three modes, 4-All Time, Neutral, and 4-Lo. In 4-All Time, 100% of torque is sent to the rear axle in normal conditions. If the rear axle starts spinning at a higher rate than the front axle, hydraulic pressure builds up in the gerotor and causes the clutch pack to progressively transfer torque to the front axle until both axles return to the same speed. Neutral mode is intended for towing the vehicle. In 4-Lo, the front and rear axles are locked together through a 2.72 reduction gear ratio. The NV247 transfer case is mated to front and rear axles containing Jeep's Vari-Lok differentials. Vari-Lok differentials also use a gerotor to transfer torque between the wheels on either side of the axle. The major advantage of Quadra-Drive was that it could automatically control traction between all four wheels. It had the disadvantage that the differentials were only limited slip and depended on wheel speed difference to apply the slip-limiting clutches; only the center differential could be locked, and then only in 4Lo. The Quadra-Trac II system included the NV247 transfer case with the standard open front and rear differentials. The 45RFE and 545RFE automatic transmission in the WJ was notable. It included three planetary gear sets rather than the two normally used in a four-speed automatic. This gave it six theoretical speeds, and it would have been the first six-speed transmission ever produced in volume, but it was programmed to only use five of these ratios. Four were used for upshifts, with a different second gear for downshifts. Although five of the six ratios were used, Chrysler decided to call it a "4-speed automatic". In 2001, the programming was changed to make use of all six ratios. Rather than have six forward gears, the transmission was programmed to act as a five-speed with the alternate second gear for downshifts. The RPM at on a 545RFE is 2000 rpm, 200 rpm less than the 45RFE programming. 1999 and 2000 model year WJ owners can have their 45RFE transmission's programming flashed to enable the extra gear as both transmissions are physically the same. The 42RE 4-speed automatic remained the transmission for the Inline 6 engine. It had slight changes from the previous model Grand Cherokee. The interior was also completely redesigned in 1999. The redesign allowed for larger rear doors, and more space for rear passengers. Controls for various items like headlights, heated seats, and rear wiper were moved to more convenient locations. The electronic Vehicle Information center was moved from below the radio to above the windshield, and was standard on all 2000 and up models. Limited models included automatic dual-zone climate control. A 10 CD-Changer was also available with the Infinity Audio package. In addition to Jeep's UniFrame construction, Daimler Chrysler partnered with Porsche to further strengthen the frame. This was done to reduce NVH. UniFrame is an unusual construction scheme, it incorporates all of the strength and durability of a body-on-frame construction into a unitized construction. By adding stiffness and rigidity to the structure, they enhanced the ride and strengthened the network of steel beams, rails and pillars (or "safety cage") that surround and protect occupants. More than 70 percent of the underbody is high-strength steel. All Jeep Grand Cherokees feature UniFrame construction. The Grand Cherokee received a minor facelift for 2004 including round fog lamps, a lower front fascia and a new body-color matched inset grille design. Models The Laredo and luxurious Limited trim levels were standard models. Specialty models: * 2002–2003 — Sport * 2002–2004 — Special Edition * 2002–2004 — Overland * 2003–2004 — Columbia Edition * 2003–2004 — '''Freedom Edition These specialty models appeared for a brief time, The Sport was slightly more equipped than the Laredo and offered a very discrete two-tone black trim interior for style. The Special Edition was introduced, priced between the Laredo and Limited, offering the same quality of the Limited, differences include the option of the 4.7 L V8 engine. The Special Edition uses the Qudra-Trac II drivetrain, which utilizes the same NV247 transfer case as the limited edition, but lacks Quadra-Drive's front and rear Vari-Lok differentials. Special Edition came with premium interior details (Instrument cluster graphics were shared with Laredo model, did not acquire white-faced gauges from Limited model), Plush Leather seats, AM-FM, In-Dash CD/Cassette along with ten-disc CD changer stowed in a well thought location in within cargo space. Special Edition Trim package from bumper to bumper was presented with a fully polished, non-textured finish. Front grille was standard issue on the Special Edition. The Overland (appropriated after the former Jeep parent, Willys-Overland) was the top-of-the-line alongside the Limited the 4.7 L High Output engine V8 debuted as the standard motor. Alongside a wealth of standard features such as plusher interior trim with "Overland" badging, mid-2003 came a revised strong black two-tone trim interior. Front and side-curtain airbags, an Infinity sound system with 10-disc changer, heated/power front seats, integrated rock rails, power sunroof, wood/leather steering wheel and 17-inch alloy wheels were also standard. The Columbia Edition offered the usual features of the other specialty models besides a strong unique two-tone interior with "Columbia Sportswear" badging, with the 4.7 L H.O. engine and GPS optional. The Freedom Edition was a modified Laredo model. Features include special badging, painted charcoal rock rails, charcoal lower-body cladding and front/rear fascias, charcoal painted wheels, silver interior accents, and optional leather seats. Chinese production Beijing Jeep Corporation, Ltd. had been producing the XJ classic Cherokee since 1984, and in 2004 they bought the old tooling for the WJ Grand Cherokee when the WK was introduced for the USA as a 2005 model. After some tooling up time, the WJ was introduced in 2006 for the Chinese market as the Jeep 4000 and 4700 Grand Cherokee (for the 4.0 I-6 and 4.7 V8, inc. HO, models respectively). It was their flagship model and nearly identical to the 2004 Grand Cherokee Limited in looks and equipment, including the solid axle suspension, choice of 4wd systems, body color cladding, alloy wheels, Chrysler sound systems, and Chrysler automatic climate controls. This is unlike the XJ Cherokee that was significantly modified by Beijing Jeep for the Chinese market. As of 2010, the current model is sold in China.Jeep's China web page, retrieved on November 17, 2007. Engines Detroit Diesel/VM Motori The 3.1 litre turbo-diesel on the 1999 Grand Cherokee was developed in conjunction with Detroit Diesel/VM Motori. It has an electronic injection pump, electronically-controlled, vacuum-actuated exhaust gas recirculation, and a special catalyst to control oxides of nitrogen (NOx). Manufactured in Cento, Italy, at 13,000 units per year. It was available in European models and meets the European stage III emissions. * Displacement: 3124 cc (191 CID) * Power: 104 kW/140 bhp * Torque: 367 Nm/271 ft·lbf * Transmission: Four speed electronically controlled automatic WK (2005–2010) }} |2 = }} |3 = }} |4= }} |5= }} |6 = |7 = }} }}4.7 L PowerTech V8 |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = }} |5 = }} |6 = |7 = }} }}5.7 L Hemi V8 |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = }} |5 = }} |6 = |7 = }} }}6.1 L Hemi V8 (SRT-8) }} |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = }} |5 = }} |6 = |7 = }} }}3.0 L OM642 V6 CRD }} |2 = }} |3 = }} |4 = }} @3800 rpm |5 = }} |6 = |7 = }} }} | transmission = 5-speed 545RFE automatic 5-speed W5A580 automatic | length = 2005–07 SRT-8: 195.1 in (4953 mm) | width = body: at mirrors: | height = 2005–07: 2008–2010: 2008–2010 SRT8: | weight = 2005 Euro 3.0 CRD (Diesel) Limited 4WD 5.7 L: NOTE: 2WD not available in Europe & UK. | wheelbase = All 2005 specifications from: | related = Jeep Commander }} The all-new WK Grand Cherokee debuted in 2004 for the 2005 model year. Features available for the first time in a Jeep included Quadra-Drive II four-wheel drive, rear-seat DVD player and optional 5.7 L Hemi V8. The 3.7 L V6 engine replaced the 4.0 L Straight-6. The design still emphasizes power and luxury, with significant work done on improving noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH). However, for the first time, Jeep also emphasized on-road performance to a similar extent as the cornerstone of its brand, off-road capability. This newfound emphasis on on-road refinement led Jeep to replace the live-axle with leading-arms front suspension (found in the ZJ and WJ) with a new design: an independent double-wishbone setup like that which debuted in the 2002 Liberty. The new Jeep changed its philosophy due to what it perceived as increasing demand in the SUV marketplace for on-road performance and decreasing demand for off-road capability. The 2007 Jeep Grand Cherokee made its European debut at the Euro Camp Jeep held in Ardèche, France. The Grand Cherokee received a minor facelift for 2008. The bottom part of the headlights became rounded, and the lower portion of the front bumper became removable to increase the approach angle for off-road use. The 4.7 L was refined, now producing , and . The 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee is available with an improved 5.7 L Hemi engine rated at and of torque. The engine uses variable valve timing to increase fuel economy. Models * 2005–2010 – Laredo (not in Europe) * 2005–2010 – CRD Predator (Europe) * 2005–2010 – Limited * 2006–2010 – Overland * 2006–2010 – SRT-8 Engines Notes -The 4.7 L High Output engine that first appeared with the Grand Cherokee Overland WJ was dropped from the current Jeep lineup. It is now used in the Dodge Dakota and Dodge Ram 1500. The 4.7 L was revised in 2008, increasing horsepower and torque to and of torque. A dedicated High Output version was dropped as a result. -The WK is known as a WH in International (i.e. non-US) markets -The 5.7 L HEMI engine for 2005-2008 has slightly less horsepower than those found in the Dodge Ram or the Dodge Charger (330 vs 345) due to different engine control unit (ECU) programming . -The 5.7 L HEMI engine for 2009 and up was upgraded with Variable Cam Timing (VCT) adding and of torque. -The 3.0 L diesel ceased production for North America at the end of 2008. The late production models with diesel engines are commonly referred to as 2008.5 models. They can not be stamped as 2009 models due to more restrictive diesel emissions standards. SRT-8 An SRT-8 (Street and Racing Technology V8) version of the Grand Cherokee debuted at the 2005 New York International Auto Show. Powered by a version of the 6.1 L Hemi, it also features upgraded Brembo brakes, large dual performance exhaust with polished tips (exiting out the middle of the rear), Bilstein performance gas charged shocks and modified suspension components, Mercedes-Benz NAG1 (WA580) 5-speed transmission, unique NV146 transfer case, specially designed electronic all-wheel-drive system and interior and exterior updates. A drive shaft from a diesel application, fortified Dana 44 rear differential, and 11.2" (285 mm) wide Goodyear tires in the rear (10" or 255 mm in the front) complement the performance package. The sports tuned suspension allows the Jeep SRT8 to hold 0.92 g on the skid-pad. A road test of the 2006 model by Road & Track magazine yielded a 0 to 60 mph time of 4.6 seconds and a quarter mile dragstrip of 13.2 seconds at . Such numbers made the SRT-8 Grand Cherokee the fastest accelerating vehicle within the SRT8 lineup (which at the time included the Chrysler 300C, Dodge Charger, Dodge Challenger and the now-discontinued Dodge Magnum), and second only to the SRT10 Viper among all SRT tuned vehicles. There is no electronic speed governor employed, leaving the top speed rev-limited (revving to redline in top gear) to .[http://www.roadandtrack.com/article.asp?section_id=3&article_id=4065&page_number=3 Monticello, Mike. "Chariots with Fire" Road & Track November 2006], retrieved on January 24, 2008 To achieve superior on-road handling, off-road gear has been removed to make the SRT-8 lighter. The SRT-8 uses an NV146 transfer case, which uses an electronic-applied clutch pack to transfer 0-50% of torque to the front axle but has no low-range or manual controls. The front and rear differentials are both open, with no limited-slip capability. Its ride stance is significantly lower and the front fascia spoiler gives the vehicle of ground clearance. The Grand Cherokee SRT-8 was the first SRT vehicle to wear the Jeep emblem. A total of 11,775 Jeep SRT8s were produced. Diesel In Europe, South America, South Africa and Australia, a V6 CRD engine produced by Mercedes-Benz was available from its introduction in 2005: : OM642 3.0 L CRD V6 Turbo Diesel with Variable geometry turbocharger (VGT). It produces and of torque at 1,600 to 2,800 rpm at a fuel consumption of city and highway. NOTE: MPG figures are based on US EPA, European combined consumption is . In North America and elsewhere this 3.0 CRD V6 was available from 2007 in "NA" but was short lived. The Mercedes sourced unit meets stringent EU4 Emission stardards without the need for a diesel particulate filter - which hampers vehicle efficiency, however - it includes a diesel particulate filter (North America only) to apparently further reduce exhaust emissions. It was not however available for sale in California or certain Northeast states, due to new stricter emissions regulations for non-commercial vehicles. Vehicles could be bought used in California and Northeast states, as the regulations only applied to new vehicles. This engine is also used in the following vehicles: UK and Europe: Mercedes B-Class, C-Class, E-Class, S-Class, ML-Class, GLK-Class & G-Wagen. Mercedes Benz **320CDI or **350CDI in some more recent models. WK2 (2011-present) |length= |width= |height= }} The next-generation Jeep Grand Cherokee went on sale in summer 2010 as a 2011 model. It was unveiled at the 2009 New York Auto Show. The 4th-generation Grand Cherokee retains its classic Jeep styling combined with a modern and sleek body style. The interior is luxurious featuring leather trim and wood accents, plus state-of-the-art electronics options. The 2011 Grand Cherokee has won numerous awards for off-road capability, luxury, value, best-in-class, and safety. The body design is all new and has undergone testing for aerodynamic efficiency while improving ruggedness with more than 5,400 welds in the body alone, resulting in a 146% torsional stiffness (over the previous design) for improved durability and reduced noise, vibration, and harshness. Like the previous generations, the chassis is steel uniframe. Unlike previous models, the new WK2 features 4 wheel independent suspension for better on road handling. Engine choices include the all new 3.6 L Pentastar V6 and 5.7 L Hemi V8. Four wheel drive systems include Quadra-Trac I, Quadra-Trac II, and Quadra-Drive II. Optional Quadra-Lift suspension can raise vehicle's ground clearance up to . Lift modes include Park, Aero, Normal Ride Height, Off-Road 1, and Off-Road 2. Also new is the Selec-Terrain which has modes for Auto, Sport, Snow, Sand/Mud, and Rock. The Hemi V8 retains the Multiple Displacement System (MDS) that shuts down four cylinders in low-power driving situations. And the V8 remains coupled with the multi-speed automatic transmission which includes Electronic Range Selection (ERS) to manually limit the high gear operating range. Trailer tow is rated 7,400 lb for Hemi models and 5000 lb for Pentastar models. The 3.6 L Pentastar V6 replaces the 3.7 L and 4.7 L PowerTech engines. The 5.7 L Hemi engine was retained as the V8 option, although no Hemi badging will be used on the exterior of the vehicle. Also, the WK program code remains. Some features changes with this generation are the handbrake being replaced by a footbrake, the wiper stalk on the right side of the steering column being moved to the turn signal stalk, which also means the lights move to the dash. A 3.0 Litre turbocharged diesel V6 by VM Motori (with Multijet II injectionNre Jeep Grand Cherokee 3.0 V6 CRD diesel Multijet by VM Motori) rated at 177 kW (241 Hp) and 550 Nm (404 lb/ft) of torque will be offered in export markets by mid-2011 For the 2011 model year, the Grand Cherokee is offered in five trim levels: Laredo, Laredo X, Limited, Overland, and Overland Summit. The performance SRT-8 version will return for 2012."2012 Model-Year Chrysler, Dodge, and Jeep Cars, Trucks, and Minivans", retrieved on 2011–02–01. Production The company announced a US$1.8 billion, expansion of its Jefferson North Assembly plant to allow flexible manufacture of the next-generation model, as well as other undisclosed products off the same platform that was developed jointly with Mercedes (ML Chassis). Sales See Also * Jeep Cherokee (SJ), the similarly name 1974-83 predecessor. References ;Inline ;General * External links * 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee site * Australian 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee site * Only in a Jeep. Public Domain Jeep promo video. * Jeep Grand Cherokee ZJ @ Hamcar.info Grand Cherokee Category:SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Crossover SUVs Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1993 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Austria Category:Trucks built in Argentina Category:Trucks built in Venezuela Category:Trucks built in China